The RiverClan Age: Teardrops: Book One
by Floodtail of FloodClan
Summary: As young Goldpaw grows up in RiverClan, she must deal with loss, ambition, love... and heartbreak. When her secret love Floodpaw falls for Nightpaw, she wants to win him back before they become mates. The question is... how?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! While I am currently working on the Snowkit tory, I usually update that every day and still have time. So I decided to start a **_**new **_**story, Teardrops. The setting takes place in RiverClan... and the rest, you have to find out! Without further ado, Teardrops!  
**

**Leader: Wolfstar- a grey and white tom , sparkling amber eyes**

**Deputy: Airwhisker- pure white she cat with grey eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Streamsong- a blue silver she cat with creamy streaks, blue eyes **

**Warriors:  
Thistlepelt- a long furred gray tabby she cat with brown ginger paws and tail, bright yellow eyes**

Dapplecloud- brown and russet tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes  
Silverclaw- silvery gray she cat with piercing amber eyes  
Mossfire- white she cat with bright ginger chest and tail, green eyes- Apprentice, Emberpaw

Robinfur- brown tom with red chest and amber eyes  
Mudfoot- golden brown tom with darker brown paws 

**Maplewhisker- pale ginger she cat with bright green eyes**

**Apprentices: Thrushpaw- sandy gray tom with amber eyes **

**. Creampaw- pure white she cat with striking blue eyes  
Emberpaw- black tom, with gray paws and ginger flecks**

**Nightpaw- black and brown she cat with amber eyes **

**Queens:**

Lightpelt- pale cream she cat with brown markings-Kits, Goldkit, a cream tabby she kit with white markings, Treekit, golden brown she kit

**Sunheart- yellow she cat with amber eyes- Kits, Floodkit- ticked silver grey tabby tom with light blue eyes**

**Elders:  
Pantherclaw-a solid dark black tom with glowing yellow eyes **

**Scruffpelt- light tan tom  
Pebblewing-tortoiseshell she cat with hazel eyes **

****

_Warmth. She was small, wriggling, helpless. She knew only the warmth next to her, the large of the other warmth in front of her, and the cold of the dust beneath her. She felt something rasping against her and she suddenly gasped her first breath. Though she was too young to grasp what it meant, she heard a voice, a loud thrum. _"Alive." _She wriggled forward, and suckled. _"They will have extraordinary paths..."

"Over here, Treekit!" Goldkit called. She swished her cream tail and twisted in the air, reaching for the moss-ball Treekit had batted her way.

She felt a glow of triumph as the moss landed right between her paws, and she dropped down on all fours. "I win!" she yowled.  
Her sister Treekit trotted over, golden brown pelt fluffed up against the chill of early leaf bare. "I'm cold!" she mewed.

"I'm not cold and you have thicker pelt!" Goldkit purred. Treekit rolled her eyes and padded back into the nursery. Goldkit clawed the moss ball to shreds.

She heard a purr behind her. It was Emberpaw. "Goldkit, did you steal that moss from my pile to make new nests?"

"Oh! Um... of course not!" She said brightly, pawing the scraps behind her.

"Well, next time, just ask... and don't take so much. The moss will be less now that leaf bare is..." His voice trailed off.

Goldkit felt something sting her nose. She crossed her eyes and saw something white melting on it.

"What is it?" she mewed. "It's so cold!" Emberpaw called over his shoulder as he padded away, "It's snow!"  
Goldkit scampered back to the warm nursery and padded up to her mother, Lightpelt. "It's snowing!" she reported.  
Lightpelt purred. "Is that so? Well, you better not stay out too long, then." Goldkit padded over to her denmate, Floodkit. "It's snowing, Floodkit!" she told him.

He peered out the den. Snow was already gathering on the ground. He tapped her nose with his tail. "You're it!" he yowled, and charged out into the snow. Floodkit's mother Sunheart poked her nose out after them.  
"Don't stay out too long and don't get under any warrior's paws!" she called.  
Goldkit scurried after Floodkit, who was wriggling under a pile of dried reeds to hide. She pawed him. "Got you!"

He growled. "Not yet!" Tail in the air, he sprinted away under a woven reed bed. Just as he disappeared in, a startled yowl rang out from where he had gone in.

Floodkit scampered out, fur bristling. "I accidently woke up Creampaw and she yowled at me!" he mewed indignantly.

At the loud yowl, a lean grey shape slunk out from the leader's den. It looked straight at Goldkit and Floodkit.  
Floodkit froze. "It's Wolfstar!" he whispered.

Wolfstar padded toward them. Stripekit froze where he was and so did Goldkit.

He walked right past. Goldkit cuffed Floodkit's ear. "Fish brain! He's just getting something from the fresh kill pile."  
As he walked past, he looked at Goldkit. "Try not to make the apprentices yowl." He told them, amusement glinting in his eyes.

Floodkit puffed out his chest. "We won't, Wolfstar!"  
Goldkit tapped her paw on him as Wolfstar padded away.

"You're it."

**A/N- So how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Remember that CC (constructive critiscm) will always be rewarded by Plushies! In this case, a Goldkit plushie. So remember! Keep those reviews coming. ;) **


	2. Battle!

**A/N~ Just to let everyone know, I have decided that this story will take place in 'ancient times,' therefore, in the old territory. But, the Sunningrocks are on 'ThunderClan territory', but as of now, RiverClan owns them. Okay? Good. *passes out cookies***

"Goldkit! Treekit! Come here, quickly." Lightpelt meowed. Treekit heaved herself to her paws and padded obediently over. Goldkit delivered one last blow to Floodkit in their game and scampered over to her mother. She caught a glimpse of cats, lots more then she had seen all at once, gathered in the clearing. Wolfstar was also out there.

"Goldkit!" "I'm coming!" Goldkit padded over to her mother. She saw Floodkit being thoroughly washed by Sunheart.

She squirmed as her mother finished grooming Treekit and pulled her in. "Yuck!" she grumbled. She scrambled away and looked at her shining creamy yellow fur.  
A yowl sounded in the clearing. Luckily, the sun had come out and was melting the snow. "Go on, kits." Lightpelt said, eyes shining with pride.

Goldkit realized what it must be. "Treekit!" she whispered as they padded through their Clanmates. "We must be becoming apprentices!" Treekit's hazel eyes glowed. "I hope I get Mudfoot."

Goldkit shook her head. "No, he's our father." Now they stopped in front of Wolfstar, whose amber eyes were glowing with amusement.  
"These kits are of age to become apprentices." He announced. "Goldkit, Treekit, Floodkit; now you will be known as Goldpaw, Treepaw, and Floodpaw." He looked around, and meowed, "Treepaw, your mentor shall be Robinfur. Goldpaw, your mentor will be Airwhisker; Floodpaw, your mentor is Dapplecloud."  
"Treepaw! Goldpaw! Floodpaw!" RiverClan cheered. Goldpaw lifted her head up. _The deputy is my mentor! _She thought. They touched noses. "We will go on a tour of RiverClan territory." She told Goldpaw.

Goldpaw waved her tail as she followed Airwhisker. When she glanced back, she saw Floodpaw purring with one of the apprentices, Nightpaw. She felt something hot and angry flash through her chest, and she knew what it was. Jealousy. But why?  
She pushed away these troubling thoughts and padded after her mentor.

***  
Airwhisker had intensely trained Goldpaw in RiverClan battle skills, and now she took her for a quick tour.

"Wow!" Goldpaw breathed, gazing at it. "That is the river." Airwhisker remarked, whiskers twitching. It was sparkling in the weak sun. "Sunningrocks!" she mewed, looking at the immense rocks. Airwhisker's gray gaze darkened.

"Yes. They used to be in the middle of the river, but seven moons ago, just before you were kitted, it receded. But as of now, we have possession over them. Follow me." She leapt onto the stepping stones with ease. Goldpaw followed, one of her paws slipping. "Why aren't we swimming?" she called over the roar as she regained herself. "Because we'd freeze." Airwhisker replied.

They reached the shore. "So that's the forest?" Goldpaw asked. "It's so dark!" Airwhisker purred and leapt to the top of Sunningrocks.

Suddenly her ears pricked, and her steel grey eyes widened. Goldpaw saw a flash of pelts in the trees and gleaming eyes. Many eyes.

Airwhisker sniffed, and yowled, "Come, Goldpaw!" She raced back down the rocks, down the shore, across the rocks, through the RiverClan land, back into camp.  
She heaved for breath as their Clanmates gathered around curiously.

Wolfstar came bursting out of his den. "What is it, Airwhisker? What has happened?" he demanded.  
Airwhisker rose up. "ThunderClan are reclaiming Sunningrocks!" she yowled.  
***

Wolfstar wasted no time. "Airwhisker, Mossfire, Robinfur, Silverclaw, Thistlepelt, Mudfoot, Creampaw, Thrushpaw, Maplewhisker, Floodpaw, Goldpaw!" he yowled.

The called names gathered together and followed Wolfstar out of camp. Goldpaw went next to Floodpaw. "Are you scared?" she hissed under her breath as they charged toward the river and Sunningrocks.

Floodpaw looked uncertain. "Well... I am scared, any warrior worth their senses would be of battle, but I am confident in my fighting skills. Dapplecloud trained me well." He fluffed up his fur. "I'll ttake on any mangy ol' ThunderClan warrior."

Goldpaw unsheathed her claws as they neared the river. As it burst into view, Goldpaw saw with a sharp breath ThunderClan warriors lined boldly on the rocks. She felt a flash of anger. _This is my and my Clan's territory, and I will not let any stupid ThunderClan warriors claim it! Never! _

Wolfstar glared at the cats. "RiverClan! Attack!" With a battle wail, the sides clashed.

**A/N- Remember- R&R! ;)**


	3. I Can't Take It Anymore

Confusion and rage. That was all she felt, tingling every hair on her pelt, vibrating her very bones. The confusion of battle; slashing here, defending there, turning to swipe somewhere. She started near Floodpaw and ended up very near the top near Wolfstar.

And then she heard him yowl, and RiverClan reinforcements burst from the reeds; and then ThunderClan was being driven back.

Goldpaw felt claws digging in her pelt and she turned to a black cat, eyes slits. She snarled, quivering with fear inside.

"Fish brains!" she yowled, and pounced on him. "This is our territory!" She dug her claws into his shoulders, slashing, and sunk her fangs into his shoulder-blades. He screamed, wriggled away, and fled.

Despite the heat of battle, she felt a glow of triumph; it intensified when she saw the last enemy break ranks and flee.

She felt a tail on her. It was Floodpaw. "Are you alright?" he said worriedly. She purred. "I'm fine." With a flash she realized how much she would miss him if he had fallen in battle.

"RiverClan!" Wolfstar yowled from the rock. "We have achieved a great victory today. We will not let Thunde-" He broke off with a gasp. At the base of the rock lay Airwhisker, still in a pool of blood.

"Thistlepelt, Robinfur. Carry her back to camp." Wolfstar ordered. "RiverClan, follow."

Goldpaw looked at her mentor with worry. Streamsong had confirmed she was not in StarClan, but she was unconscious and had a lot of blood loss. Only a medicine cat with the strongest knowledge, faith, and most careful paws could fully heal her- fortunately, Streamsong was skilled. She had mostly shallow cuts, but the main problem was a long, deep gash on her back.

"I don't know if I can save her, Wolfstar; she is still bleeding. I have used almost all my supplies, and leaf bare has killed any fresh herbs."

Goldpaw heard this statement. She wanted to confide in Treepaw; but she was out with Robinfur. She thought. I'll ask Floodpaw. He hasn't gone out yet. She trotted toward the apprentices den and heard a laugh inside. She poked her muzzle in curiously and withdrew, chest tight and ears hot.

Floodpaw was curled up with Nightpaw, and they were laughing at a joke he'd made. She growled. Stupid Nightpaw! She thought bitterly. _Wait... why am I so mad? He can laugh with whoever he wants and I shouldn't care this much_! Her answer came on a nagging voice in her mind. _Because you love him._

She mulled over this thought on a hunting patrol next day. "Goldpaw! Pay attention!" Mossfire snapped. All of her Clan was short tempered with the lack of prey. The river had iced over thickly so fishing was impossible, and the land prey was already scarce.

She grumbled. "Sorry." Suddenly she scented something. "Finch." She hissed, stalking toward the scent. It was pecking at the frozen earth, oblivious to the danger. She wiggled her haunches and leapt toward it. It spread its wings to fly, but Goldpaw was on it. She finished it off swiftly.

Mossfire was pleased with the catches. Emberpaw, Goldpaw, and she had managed to scrape up the finch, a shrew, and where the river's ice was weak, two fish. Goldpaw's stomach rumbled quietly, and she considered taking a small bite of the prey, but banished the thought immediately. The Clan's hunger comes first. Not my own.

When she padded back into camp, her prey held in her jaws, Floodpaw ran up to her. "Nice catch, Goldpaw!" he purred. Goldpaw looked at him in his sparkling light blue eyes, like the greenleaf sky.

_Don't you know how much this is hurting me, seeing you and Nightpaw? _She wanted to wail. _Don't you realize I _love_ you?_

Instead, she dropped the finch. "Yeah," she said. "Want to share it?"

He padded into the den. "Sure!" he called. She picked it up and trotted after him. With a flash of pleasure, she realized that Nightpaw was not in the den.

He sniffed. "It's very plump for leaf bare. That's good. You're an excellent hunter, Goldpaw. And the way you sent that tom squealing home in the battle!"

Goldpaw felt a glow of happiness at his words, but then she remembered him and Nightpaw and then happiness evaporated.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said, dropping her gaze. He searched her eyes. "What's wrong? You can talk to me. I'm your friend."

_But nothing more._

She looked up. "Nothing's wrong, Floodpaw." She lied. "I'm fine." He still looked troubled, but he said, "Okay."

"Goldpaw!" Goldpaw scrabbled to her paws when she heard her name yowled. It was Streamsong.

"What is it?" she meowed, fearing something had happened to Airwhisker. "She is getting much better... it's like a miracle. StarClan have taken her in their paws and sent her back much better. She might be fit to train you in half a moon.

Goldpaw's initial relief faded. A half a moon? She thought in dismay. "O-oh, that's great, Streamsong." She stammered. "I have to go now. I'm- I'm on a border patrol." She lied.

Streamsong nodded. "Okay."

Goldpaw padded out of the den. "And I thought being an apprentice would be fun." She muttered under her breath. _I'm just going back to sleep. Maybe I can escape this_. She padded into the woven den, curled up in her nest, and closed her eyes.

"Nice one!"

Goldpaw snapped her head up, ready to tell Creampaw to stop giggling, when she saw a black head and amber eyes whispering into a grey ear. Of course. Nightpaw and Floodpaw. `

She leapt up. "I can't take this anymore!" she yowled, and fled the camp.

**A/N- Poor Goldpaw, who's been in her steps before? R&R for a plushie of your choice!**


	4. Ceremonies

**A/N- Goldpaw plushie to all reviewers! *throws armfuls of yellow kitties to reviewers* R&R!**

Goldpaw fled through the skinny trees and streams, mind whirling. The water splashed, soaking her paws and freezing the fur, but still she ran.

Only when she was by the river, panting, did she stop and realize what she just did. "I just yowled and ran out of camp." She murmured. "Goldpaw!" she heard a call. "Goldpaw!"

She stood up and shook her fur, water droplets spattering everywhere. She padded reluctantly toward the voice and saw her sister and Emberpaw calling for her. Treepaw bounded toward her, swishing her chocolate brown tail. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

Goldpaw shook her muzzle, "It... it's nothing. Just go back and say you found me, tell them I'm hunting." Emberpaw looked uncertain, but he mewed, "Okay, I guess." He and Treepaw trotted off together, tails entwined.  
_She and Emberpaw will make a good pair. _She thought bitterly. _Why is it so easy for every other cat? Lightpelt and Mudfoot didn't go through this! Neither did Robinfur and Mossfire! _

_Crack! Crack! Crack! _Goldpaw heard sharp cracks resound through the still air. She crept through the streams till she came to shrub.  
There she hid and watched the scene before her.

A male Twoleg had a large stick with a sharp rock on one end. He was striking it on the ice, and it was breaking. Water spurted out, gushing, and the Twoleg yowled. He struck again, till all the ice was gone.  
Goldpaw almost yowled in happiness. Now they could fish!

She shot out from the bush and sprinted back to camp to deliver the good news.

***  
"That's awesome, Goldpaw!" Creampaw purred. "Now we won't starve. I've never liked land prey. All those fur and feathers- yuck!"

A tail tapped her. "Good job, Goldpaw!" She turned to thank whoever it was. It was Floodpaw. "Yeah. Sure." She muttered and pulled away from him.

"What?' he said. Goldpaw stalked away without a word, feeling a surge of defiant resolve. _If he wants to be with Nightpaw, let him! _

***  
Goldpaw walked into the medicine den to greet her mentor, only to find she wasn't there. "Streamsong, where's Airwhisker?" she asked anxiously.

Streamsong twitched her whiskers in amusement. "No need to sound so worried, Goldpaw! She's fully recovered."  
Goldpaw bounded out of the den. "Thank you, Streamsong!" she called. She spotted her mentor lying in the clearing, grooming her whitish grey fur.  
"Airwhisker!" she greeted her mentor. She avoided her eyes from the long, furless pink scar that parted the pelt on her mentor's back.  
Airwhisker's storm grey eyes were troubled; almost as if she were reluctant to tell something. "Goldpaw, we are going out with a few other apprentices," she said hesitantly. Goldpaw saw nothing wrong. "Okay, sounds fun! Who?" she asked.

Airwhisker averted her eyes. "Thrushpaw, Floodpaw, and Nightpaw." She meowed quietly. "You will be their sparring partners. This is their warrior assessment." Goldpaw was angry for a moment, but she firmly pushed it away. "I don't see anything wrong with that." She lied, gritting her teeth. Airwhisker met her gaze. "Goldpaw, you don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Believe what?"

"I'm probably the only cat that knows you like him." It was obvious who she was talking about. "And every cat can see that- no, I will not hide it from you- Floodpaw and Nightpaw like each other greatly."

Goldpaw's heart felt like it was cracking in two, but she faced her mentor and said softly, "A warrior should be able to suffer any pain. Does that not include heartbreak, Airwhisker? It breaks me every waking moment, you know."

She turned and left camp, not looking to see if she followed.

The sun shone weakly on a frosty clearing. A few tall trees ringed around.

Goldpaw sat primly at the edge, muzzle raised.

Nightpaw was pacing. Goldpaw felt smug. Floodpaw had sat next to her instead of the black and brown apprentice.  
"Are you mad at me?" Floodpaw asked; his light blue eyes troubled. "If you are, what did I do? I'm sorry. Goldpaw, I want to be friends."

Goldpaw sighed. "Floodpaw... it's hard to explain. Just don't worry." She didn't want to say those words, didn't want to be _just_ friends, but she twitched her tail and got up.  
Floodpaw watched her, sadness glimmering in his eyes.

"All right." Airwhisker got up. "Apprentices, we will have a sparring session." Goldpaw felt a flutter in her stomach. Who would she fight? Thrushpaw, the oldest and strongest apprentice? Nightpaw, who she despised? Or Floodpaw, who she never wanted to lay a paw on?

Airwhisker whispered with the other mentors; Dapplecloud, Floodpaw's mentor, Thistlepelt, Thrushpaw's mentor, and Silverclaw, Nightpaw's mentor.

"Floodpaw, you will fight Thrushpaw." Thistlepelt announced. Goldpaw puffed a breath of relief, only to realize who she was fighting. "Goldpaw, you will fight Nightpaw."

Each pair faced off, and Dapplecloud padded away from them. "Remember- no claws, and no deep bites. Only nips." She flicked her tail. Goldpaw circled Nightpaw like a hawk, eyes narrowed to deadly slits.

Nightpaw leapt at her, paws outstretched, and despite Dapplecloud's rules, claws out a little. The feeling Goldpaw felt for the black she cat was obviously shared between them. Goldpaw backed up, and feinted to the right. She rolled under, and kicked her hind paws at the she cat's belly. She threw Nightpaw off.

Nightpaw scrambled up, hissing, and charged at Goldpaw. Goldpaw dodged back, but too slowly. Nightpaw brought a heavy blow to her head with her paw.

Goldpaw ran directly at her. When Nightpaw sidestepped to the right, Goldpaw was confused. In that brief moment, Nightpaw pounced on her, and pinned her down firmly. Goldpaw flailed, but the lean muscle in Nightpaw's grip was evident, and she went limp.

"Good, Nightpaw. You have won your spar." Dapplecloud called. Nightpaw raised her tail smugly. _No wonder. She defeated me _and _passed her assessment. _Goldpaw thought sourly.

Thrushpaw had also defeated Floodpaw easily. "Good, good." Airwhisker said with a musing tone. "Your ceremonies will be held at sundown tonight." Thurshpaw's amber eyes sparkled, and Nightpaw smiled.

"Let's go back and tell Wolfstar."

Wolfstar was on the large fallen tree. Goldpaw sat on the edge of the cats that gathered. Even if she did not like Nightpaw, she wouldn't not cheer for her.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turns. Thrushpaw, Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thrushpaw looked up, "I do."  
Nightpaw nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thrushpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thrushfeather. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightfire. StarClan honors your daring and cleverness."

"Thrushfeather! Nightfire! Thrushfeather! Nightfire!"

Goldpaw yowled the cheer. As soon as the meeting disbanded, she left, not seeing Floodpaw and Nightfire twining tails together.

.


	5. Newleaf

**~Nyan Kitty, your reviews amuse me! ;) The new warriors won the spars because they were apprentices far before Floodpaw and Goldpaw; (except Nightfire and Flood aren't **_**too **_**far apart in age)and more advanced. Goldpaw and Floodpaw have been apprentices for about three moons. Floodpaw also doesn't **_**want**_** to break her heart; he doesn't even know he is doing it (the dumb tom xD). And if we killed him, that would be the end of the story! But here is a Floody plushie! *throws it to you*  
**_  
_**XxGingershadexX- Thankies! :3**__

Goldpaw sat still as a stone. The water swirled in eddies under her paw, poised above the river. Her shadow stretched far away to her right. _Splash!_ She flashed out a paw and came up with a shimmering trout. She thumped it and it lay still.

"Good."  
Goldpaw turned and saw Wolfstar come out of the reeds. "W-wolfstar!" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

His amber eyes glinted with worry. "ThunderClan stirs. They are sore over the loss of Sunningrocks, and I fear they will attack again."

Goldpaw was confused. "But... surely it isn't that bad? We defeated them before." Wolfstar turned to look at her.  
"Any bloodshed is a loss." He rasped. "But I will not mull over this." He padded to the edge of the river, shot out a paw, and brought up a plump carp. "Take these back to camp, will you?"  
He turned and vanished into the reeds.

Goldpaw brought the two fish and laid the carp on the fresh kill pile, taking the trout for herself. She trotted over to the edge of the clearing. Creampaw padded up. "Share?" Goldpaw offered. "Thanks, Goldpaw." Creampaw meowed.

Goldpaw took a bite of the fish, and salty juices seeped into her jaws. "Yum!" she mumbled, swallowing.  
She polished off her part and stretched. "I'm exhausted!" she yawned, and padded to her nest. Closing her eyes, she drifted off.

***  
Jump higher, Goldpaw! Aim for the branch."

Goldpaw twisted in mid jump, her paw raking a slim tree branch. Newleaf was finally here, and six long moons of vigorous training had passed. Goldpaw crossed her eyes as a fat water drop rolled off a leaf and spattered her muzzle. She shook the water off as she landed nimbly on her paws.

"Good." Airwhisker praised her. Goldpaw panted, and shook herself. "Now... I think it's high time for a warrior assessment." Goldpaw gasped. "R-really?!" she stammered. Airwhisker purred. "Really; look at yourself!" Goldpaw looked down at her sleek fur, sturdy frame, and hardened muscle. "Now, let's go to Wolfstar!"

"So, you think you both have trained them all well? Are you sure?"

"We're sure, Wolfstar."

"Then we will hold their ceremonies tomorrow at dawn. Those five will be good warriors for RiverClan."

Goldpaw and Treepaw pricked their ears from listening in on Wolfstar and their mentor's conversation and then scampered back to the apprentice den. They saw Emberpaw, Creampaw, and Floodpaw all looking eagerly at them.

"What'd he say?" Creampaw asked.

Goldpaw took a breath, "We become warriors tomorrow!" she squealed.

The den was silent, and then it erupted into quiet cheers that died quickly. It would not pay to wake Pantherclaw or Scruffpelt in the middle of the night.

"I bet I'll be something ferocious! Like Emberclaw!" boasted Emberpaw. "Or maybe Embersoft-fur!" Goldpaw teased. Creampaw, however, had worry in her sapphire eyes. "I hope we're ready." She fretted. "Of course we are, you mousebrain!" Treepaw said, flicking her nose. "You were apprenticed a quarter moon before us, and we're fine."

"I guess." Creampaw murmured. "Well, good night. Shut up and let me sleep." She curled in a ball with her tail tucked around her nose. Treepaw scrambled in her nest next to Emberpaw, both of them curled up together against the early newleaf chill.

Goldpaw looked at her small nest in the drafty den entrance. Her fur wasn't very thick, and she wasn't looking forward to a cold night. She glanced back, and saw two warm blue eyes twinkling at her in the dark. "It's cold tonight. Come sit beside me." Floodpaw offered.

Goldpaw padded over to him, pressing her pelt to his. "Thank you." They curled together, sharing their warmth.

His breathing was a comforting rhythm she fell asleep to.

"Come on!"

Goldpaw's eyes snapped open. A small grey face with amber eyes peered into hers. No, not Floodpaw. Emberpaw.

"Come on!" he repeated. "Wolfstar's out there! He called the meeting!"

Goldpaw gasped, and started frantically swiping her tongue over the bits of moss and tufts sticking up out of her pelt.

Treepaw's rich brown pelt was long and shining, Creampaw looked beautiful in her snowy white fur, Emberpaw was the same old Emberpaw, and Floodpaw looked as stunning as Goldpaw knew he always looked. Goldpaw licked flat the last fur patch.

Her cream and gold fur shone in the sun, and they all padded out to the clearing. Goldpaw saw Lightpelt's eyes shining at them.

She smiled back, wondering what her name would be. Wolfstar stepped to the edge, gazing on them all.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns. Emberpaw, Creampaw, Treepaw, Goldpaw, and Floodpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Goldpaw said with all the rest, "I do." She knew she had devoted her entire life in two words to her Clan, and she was ready for it, ready for the challenge.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Emberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Emberwhisker. StarClan honors your courage and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Creampaw, from this moment you will be known as Creamfrost. StarClan honors your sense of fun and clarity."

He paused, and continued. "Treepaw, from this moment you will be known as Treetail. StarClan honors your helpfulness and sensitivity. Floodpaw, from this moment you will be known as Floodpelt. StarClan honors your wisdom and levelheadedness." He looked at Goldpaw. "Goldpaw, from this moment you will be known as Goldleaf. StarClan honors your intelligence and love."

Goldpaw- Goldleaf now- gasped. _My_ love?

His gaze flicked from her to Floodpelt to Nightfire. _He knows. Somehow... he knows. _

She pushed the troublesome thought away and soaked in the glory of it; she was a warrior, a warrior of RiverClan, nonetheless!

"Emberwhisker! Creamfrost! Treetail! Floodpelt! Goldleaf!"

Goldleaf shivered. _I _never_ thought my warrior vigil would be so _cold! She thought. Emberwhisker sat stiffly next to her with Treetail, and Floodpelt and Creamfrost were on the other side. Goldleaf heard a crackle. She widened her eyes, shook, and stood up. A pawstep in the tunnel rustled. "Who's there?" Creamfrost called.

She was answered by a paw lashing out of the darkness at her face.

Goldleaf yowled an alarm and leapt at the cat, teeth flashing. Suddenly, camp was flooded with dark, shadows. With a roar, RiverClan surged out to meet them. Goldleaf clawed the cat and plunged away. She would defend her Clan with her life if necessary! She faced a small chocolate tortoiseshell. The blue eyes glittered at her in the dark, and claws swiped at her. Goldleaf dodged, rolled under her, and kicked. The enemy rolled off and staggered away.

Goldleaf saw Floodpelt pinned under a large framed tom. Goldleaf barreled into him. "Get off him!" she yowled fiercely.

The tom turned on her, amber eyes glinting. He raked his claws down her flank. Goldleaf growled. Floodpelt delivered a blow to his head just as Goldleaf kicked him in the stomach. As she drew in a gasp of air, rogue scent flooded her nose.  
No time to ponder that. She murmured, "Thanks," to Floodpelt and turned. The rogues were fleeing.  
Goldleaf saw a shape in the clearing. She gasped.

"_Wolfstar is dead!"  
_

**A/N~ *gasp* Oh noes! What? Wolfstar is **_**dead? **_**Sadly... that was poor Wolf's last life. Wow, long chapter! R&R for plushie of your choice AND a cookie~**


	6. Shock

**Nyan Kitty, never guess or assume, *cough* 'Airwhisker is leader now!' *cough* because you gave me an idea that is in this chapter. And here is a custom talking Emberwhisker plushie with a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. And yes, yes you do. But I likez that.**

**Jayleaf1- Thanks! I think so too!**

**Millianakittykat- Don't worry, I don't plan to, and I certainly will continue! What author leaves readers hanging? ;)**

"_Wolfstar is dead!"_

Goldleaf gasped. "He'll come back!" she told no one in particular. "He has to come back! He has to! He has nine lives-" she broke off as a horrible thought occurred to her. "Oh no... that... surely that wasn't his last life?"  
"He has been RiverClan's leader for many moons, and that probably was." Goldleaf turned to see old Pebblewing.

"Oh, StarClan." Goldleaf breathed. A voice raised, "Airwhisker, you are leader now." Thrushfeather called to her.

Airwhisker scraped her paw on the ground, grey eyes gleaming with guilt. _Why?  
_"I have been meaning to tell the Clan this... for a while. I am moving to the elder's den. Goldleaf was my last apprentice. I've had a long life, and I am ready to retire."

Shocked cries echoed through the air. "Who will be our leader?"  
Airwhisker raised her head. "But until I do, I can decide as the deputy. As the eldest warrior; and having mentored and kitted, and being wise, reliable, and caring..."  
Goldleaf looked around. Who would it be?

"Lightpelt will be new leader of RiverClan."

Goldleaf exchanged a shocked look with Treetail. Her mother raised her head, her tan and brown fur bristled in shock. "I... I don't know what to say. I will help RiverClan best I can.

The Clan took up the cheer one by one.  
Streamsong padded out of her den. "You will go to the Moonstone tonight. There also is a ceremony for Airwhisker."

She looked at the white she cat. "Airwhisker, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go to join the elders?"

Airwhisker looked up. "It is."

"Your Clan honors all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

Pebblewing and Scruffpelt padded up to her. "Come." Scruffpelt rasped. Airwhisker padded away under the reed den after them.

Lightpelt came back to into camp, eyes aglow with power and wisdom. "Lightpelt!" called Goldleaf.  
"Light_star,"_ corrected her mother.

Goldleaf crawled out of her nest, exhausted after keeping vigil for Wolfstar. She clambered into the clearing.

Creamfrost trotted up to her. "Guess what?" she said happily.

"W-w-what?" Goldleaf yawned.

The words that came out of Creamfrost's mouth, they would almost shatter Goldleaf. Unwittingly of what her friend felt for Floodpelt, she squealed, "Nightfire and Floodpelt just announced to the Clan that they are mates! Soon the nursery will be full again!"

Goldleaf didn't process the words at first. When she did, she said dully, "Oh... that's... that's great for them."  
She padded away.

She ended up near the river. She smashed her claws down the water, not even knowing what she was feeling. Mostly sadness, anger, and a strange dullness.

"Goldleaf, what are you doing?"  
Goldleaf turned and saw Mossfire, a friend of her sister.

"It's complicated.. and I don't want to drag you into it."  
Mossfire sat next to her. "Hey, you can tell me. I'll keep it a secret."  
And so Goldleaf poured out her heart, her feelings, her desires, and when she finished, all she felt toward the tom was frozen... like ice. She felt a mute anger toward him.

"Oh my StarClan, Goldleaf, I'm so sorry! And he doesn't even know?"  
"No."  
"Well, have you told him?"  
"No. Thanks for the talk, though," she mewed, clearly dismissing Mossfire.

Goldleaf walked through the forest. _I will never love again. _Never_!  
_She heard a pawstep. "Hey," A meow greeted her. She turned to see the one who had ripped her heart in two, his blue eyes practically _glowing _with happiness. It sickened her. "Hello, Floodpelt." She said coldly. He looked at her curiously, "Did you hear? Nightfire and I are mates."  
"I heard." She hissed.

"What's wrong?"

"If you cannot figure it out, I will not be the one to tell you."

She turned tail and stalked away.

**A/N- Oh no! They're mates? But wasn't this what Goldleaf was supposed to stop? But fear not, dear readers. I will not leave us here! Remember- 12 reviews before update. **


	7. Emotions

**For people confused about Flood and Gold going into battle in chap 2, they had both trained all day, and the other apprentices were out with their mentors.  
Now, to give thanks to reviewers!**

**Millianakittykat- No... he didn't :'( But never fear! All stories come right! Thanks, btw. **

**Lavi0123- A new reviewer? Yes, he will.**

**TwistedBandit- Reviews like this make me smile. Thank you!  
NYAN KITTY, my most loyal reviewer, of course you always guess the plotline, you!**

**Gingershade, Thanks!**

She sat by the river. If all she could do was mope and eat prey, she might as well hunt for her Clan. A small sparrow lay beside her. She swished a paw in, snatched up a fish, and lay on the bank. She did it again two more times, and grasped the three fish by the tails in her jaws. She tucked the bird under her chin and wobbled back to camp.

She brought a fish to Airwhisker who was basking in the sun. She gave a curt nod to Floodpelt and Nightfire.

"Thank you, Goldleaf." Airwhisker purred. "Look at that two, mm? Quite a pair. The nursery will be occupied soon."

"Oh, yes." She said through gritted teeth.  
She nodded and padded away.

...

The sun was setting now, and a full moon was rising. She sat in the warriors den, idly grooming her mud caked paws. She heard a yowl summoning a Clan meeting. _ I suppose Lightstar is deciding the cats for the Gathering. _She stood up.  
"Cats to go to the Gathering... Sunheart, Mossfire, Robinfur, Mudfoot, Creamfrost, Emberwhisker, Floodpelt, Thrushfeather, Nightfire, Treetail, and Goldleaf."

The cats not called were about to disperse, when Lightstar raised her tail. "Wait." She called.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan is Robinfur."

...  
The cats of RiverClan plunged into the clearing. Lightstar had a long report.  
Flowerstar, ShadowClan's new leader, was sitting primly on the rock. She gave her report.

"Snowstar has passed this last moon." She announced. "Brightwhisker unfortunately died of greencough before she could take place as leader. Mossfire and Jumpfoot are also dead."

Morningstar, ThunderClan's leader, gave his announcement as "ThunderClan has nothing to report, except for us passing the famine where no one helped us."  
He glared at the other leaders.  
Featherstar padded up. "We have a new deputy, Acorntail." She announced.

Lightstar took her turn. Whispers arose.

"Wolfstar lost his last life when rogues attacked our camp!" she yowled. "We also have seven new warriors, Thrushfeather, Nightfire, Emberwhisker, Creamfrost, Floodpelt, Treetail, and Goldleaf."

Cheers came from the cats, and Goldleaf stood straighter.

When the leaders jumped down, and cats mingled, she found herself face to face with a large orange ThunderClan tom with blue eyes. "Hello." He purred. "Hi." Goldleaf mewed cautiously. "Anything of note going on in RiverClan?" The question was friendly, but she saw a malicious gleam in the tom's eyes. "No." she said coldly, walking away. _I bet he was trying to find weakness so he could attack Sunningrocks!_

Soon the Gathering was over. Lightstar led RiverClan back to camp. Goldleaf crawled into her nest, looking for sleep.  
...

The beaming sun woke her. She yawned, and stretched, curling her paws. She padded out into the clearing, and heard an irritable yowl from the elders den. Since they had no apprentices or kits, she supposed as the youngest warrior she'd better see to them before she got a scolding.

Scruffpelt was sratching his ear with a hind leg. "Get some mouse bile, would you?" he snapped, not even looking up.  
Goldleaf padded to the medicine den. "May I have some mouse bile?" she asked, sneezing at the sharp scents drifting into her nose.  
"Yes. Be sure to wash in the river, though!" Streamsong said, pushing a soaked ball of moss toward her. Goldleaf speared it with her claws and hobbled back to the elders' den.

Scruffpelt told her where to put it, and she doused the tick in the gross liquid. It dropped off.

She went toward the river, washing her paws in the cold water. She finished, and not wanting to go back to camp yet, she sat beneath a tree.

"You're so funny!" she heard a purr and saw the two cats she loved and hated most sitting by the river.  
She snarled loudly and left. She let out all the emotions she had locked away. She lashed out her claws down a tree, scoring deep gashes down the bark. "Why, StarClan? Why must you torture me so?" she snarled. "Everything... it's too much..."  
Her name was being called. She saw the muzzle poke through the trees. Why couldn't this tom leave her _alone, _for StarClan's sake?

"I know something is wrong." He said, his grey fur fluffed, "Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I _mad?" _she snarled, "Why am I mad? You are _blind! _I'm mad because you never saw! You never saw, did you?"

"I-"

"Every _day _a heartbreak! Every day! And you were just oblivious, laughing with Nightfire- and she knew I loved you, she knew and didn't tell you, just took over. But I am _done._ I am done, Floodpelt, you had your chance, and you threw it out! I never want to see you _again_." She spat.

His jaws gaped in shock. She hissed at him. And ran.

...  
"Where am I?" she murmured. The enormity of what she had done- _what have you done? What have _Idone_? _

She emptied her mind and took in her surroundings. A babbling creek. Waving grass. A large Twoleg den, large sheep and horses around it.

_I must be near the _farm. She thought, awestruck. "

"_Goldleaf!" _A voice yowled in the distance. "Where are you?"

She saw the last cat she wanted to see.  
It was Nightfire.

**A/N- Oh, my. What's this? She told him? 27 reviews before I update. Make it 30 and I will do an extra long chappie!**_  
_


	8. The Dawning War

**In essence, Nightfire is not a bad cat; she is almost same as Goldleaf. We will see that in this chapter. She has a good heart and loves Floodpelt, but even love can go bad. Guys, it would help if you'd say something other than 'Update soon plz luv this'. Constructive criticism helps.**

**And thanks to all reviewers who made this chap possible! **

_Nightfire? What? What's happening? What is she doing here?_

She didn't budge.

Nightfire reached Goldleaf.  
"I'm sorry."  
Were the first words she said.

"I know you like Floodpelt. There is nothing I can do about it, though."

Goldleaf was silent. But she said, "I know."

"Let's go back."

Nightfire padded, leading the way back.

...

Floodpelt tried to come up to her, but Goldleaf, feeling as though she had a lump in her throat and her eyes stinging, turned away. "You heard me." She said, holding back tears. "You missed your chance. Go be with your _precious_ Nightfire."

He looked on desperately as she walked away.

Days and nights passed, but to Goldleaf they felt like a meaningless time pass. Her love was gone; her sister already had a mate- Emberwhisker- and her mother was too busy as Clan leader.  
She just wanted it to_ end_.

One day she wandered out to the river.

She slowly slipped into the water, letting it carry her away, downstream. Away from her troubles.

_"Wait!"_

As the current picked her up, whisking her swiftly away, she saw a cat plunge into the water after her... the exact one she was escaping from.

It was Floodpelt.

She felt water slide by, her paws graze the pebbles. She tucked her paws in and continued downstream. She heard a splash and saw Floodpelt doggedly swimming after her. She propelled faster.  
Soon, the river trickled away into a tiny creek where she clambered ashore. She shook water off her pelt and started to pad away, and broke into a run when she saw Floodpelt go after her.

_Why is he following? Does he really care so much as to leave RiverClan and Nightfire behind? _

The thought made her halt. She knew she wouldn't leave RiverClan for good, but she needed to clear her head.  
He caught up to her.

"Goldleaf..."

"What? Do you have something to say that can make for what you did to me? Because you can't, Floodpelt, you can't. I have a broken heart, and that's un-mendable with the damage you did to it."

"I never knew. I... I just... I don't know. I know that I cannot lose you."

"Why?"

"Because... I.."  
Goldleaf knew what he was struggling to say; that he loved both her and Nightfire, he wasn't sure who he loved _more._

"When you figure it out," she meowed, torn, "Come tell me." She walked upstream, found a nook in the roots of a tree, and, exhausted, drifted off.

...

Goldleaf woke up.

Hearing a gurgling noise, she pricked her ears, until she found a small, babbling, crystal stream. Tiny minnows flashed silver at her, but the beauty was lost on the dismayed she cat.

She sighed.

_It was probably time to go back, _Goldleaf thought ruefully. She crossed the silver water, frightening away all the little minnows in a flurry of grey.

She knew Floodpelt would catch her scent and follow her back. She walked till her paws ached when she came upon the welcoming scents of her Clan.

No frightened, confused, or scared smells reached nose. _No one even... missed me. _She realized in shock. _It's like I didn't leave._

She found out why when she reached camp.  
Apparently last night, Silverclaw had kitted. The father was Robinfur. One of the kits almost died in the process, and in all the turmoil, no one had noticed Goldleaf's disappearance.

Goldleaf visited the mother next day; she was curled up in a nest with three little bundles, eyes sealed shut, pink mouths soundlessly mewing, next to her.

"Congratulations, Silverclaw!" Goldleaf told her.

The kits- Cricketkit, Waterkit, and Batkit- were adorable. Cricketkit was a dark brown, Waterkit was silver grey, and Batkit was a dark grey with ginger paws.

Yet, when Goldleaf looked at the young mother, she saw fiery amber eyes instead of gentle gold, and the silver fur replaced by black and brown fur. She knew it was ridiculous, but an ominous feeling hung over her.

WindClan was at war with ThunderClan over stolen prey and territory, and it looked like RiverClan would be caught up in the battle. ShadowClan was allied with ThunderClan, and WindClan was sure to ask RiverClan for help. Lightstar was reluctant to get involved, because she had fewer warriors with Airwhisker's retirement and Silverclaw's kitting. But the inevitable happened.

Goldleaf was on a border patrol with Creamfrost and Emberwhisker. She caught a WindClan scent. Suddenly, Featherstar and her deputy Acorntail, along with Acorntail's apprentice Pricklepaw, burst into the clearing. "We come in peace. Please, we need to see Wolfst- I mean, Lightstar."

Goldleaf eyed them cautiously, but they showed no signs of hostility, so she nodded. "Very well." She agreed. Creamfrost and Emberwhisker flanked them.

They arrived at camp. Many of the warriors whispered and murmured at the sight of the WindClan leader. Lightstar came out of her den, surprise flashing in her eyes, but she quickly hid it. "Featherstar." She said coolly.  
"Lightstar. May we speak in your den? You may bring a warrior in if you wish." Lightstar nodded. Robinfur and the other senior warriors were inspecting a border, so she took her daughter.

Goldleaf nervously followed. "Pricklepaw, please wait outside the den." ordered Acorntail.

In the den, Featherstar said, "Lightstar, we need your help. WindClan is weaker; we have had an outbreak of greencough recently. ThunderClan and ShadowClan will attack soon." Lightstar mulled over this. "We will help." She said after a while. "My warriors will be ready." ...  
Goldleaf left the den. Her head was buzzing. RiverClan was in the war now.

She just hoped no cat would be hurt by it.

**A/N- War, new kits, running away... my my, we aren't seeing little Goldpaw anymore, are we? We are nearing the climax, and one cat will leave us... no hints!**

[img] . [/img]


	9. Battle Begins

**I'm thinking climax is in two chapters, and two chaps after that, Teardrops will probably come to an end!**

**ALSO: I do not own Acorntail, Morningstar, Pricklepaw, or Featherstar, or Snowstar, Brightwhisker, or Flowerstar, they are all canon. I also know this chapter is shorter than usual.**

The inevitable war was hanging over all the warriors' heads, but it weighed most heavily on Goldleaf. Much as she was angry with Floodpelt, she still loved him and she wouldn't be able to bear if he died. ShadowClan was threatening them every day, and Lightstar and Robinfur were strengthening the Clan best they could.

Goldleaf was out fishing when she heard angry yowl resonate near her. She knew whoever it was probably didn't want her to snoop. She rolled into a damp fern patch, and quiet as she could, crept toward the sound.

"How could you?"

"I-"

"You betrayed me!"

She saw a crouching black figure, cowering in front of... Floodpelt?

"I cant believe you did this." Floodpelt growled. "Nightfire, we are no longer mates."

Nightfire snapped at him and fled the clearing. Goldleaf was in utter shock.

She padded out of the trees. "What happened?"

He gave her an unhappy look. "I just found out that Nightfire was betraying RiverClan. She was slipping information to another tom she was seeing from ThunderClan... apparently I never paid her attention because I was chasing after you... but that was an excuse."

Goldleaf shook her muzzle. "Wait, she was betraying RiverClan? Will you tell Lightstar?"

Floodpelt gave her a miserable look. "I can't... she was my mate. I think I'm just done with love..."

Goldleaf sucked in a sharp breath; she'd just had a shot at him, and he'd snatched it away.

"Oh... yes." She said. "Where will she go now?"

"Back to camp or over the border."

Goldleaf walked away. It was clear he wanted to be alone.

She caught a whiff of Nightfire's scent, drifting on a chance breeze. It was across the stepping stones.

Nightfire had left RiverClan for good.

...

On a regular occasion, Goldleaf would be happy, despite the leaving a Clanmate, because she could possibly be mates with Floodpelt. All the anger she'd felt had melted away. But she was stunned he had rejected her once more. Even worse, the war was only days away; and the other Clans had information on the strength of RiverClan, thanks to Nightfire's betrayal.

~ooo~

Goldleaf sat on the riverbank with Floodpelt. The water flowed swiftly by their paws.

He turned to her, eyes alight with something Goldleaf couldn't place. "Come on." He whispered.

Goldleaf realized they wouldn't just be sitting by the river on that night.

... (timeskip of a few moons)

Goldleaf wandered near the border of WindClan, when she saw a grim face. Acorntail burst out of the bushes, halting at the border.

"They will attack tomorrow." He meowed. "Featherstar says RiverClan should come to our camp at dawn ready for battle."

Goldleaf nodded, and hared away to camp.

"Lightstar!" she called to the leader.

Lightstar emerged from her den.

"Yes, Goldleaf?"

Goldleaf delivered the news.

"We will fight tomorrow." Lightstar murmured.

~o-o~

The next day dawned, with thick grey clouds covering the sky. A cold drizzle fell, as if StarClan was crying for the blood that would be spilt that day.

Lightstar gathered all her warriors.

"I put my faith in you all to nobly fight as a proud RiverClan warrior. Some of you may not come out of this... and I want you to all say your good byes, just in case."

Goldleaf padded up to her mother and sister, and bade them a farewell. The ominous feeling was stronger than ever.

Her father, Mudfoot, padded up to her. "I know I was never there for you as a kit, Goldleaf- but I want you to know I love you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

She parted from him and looked for one face which she found coming toward her. They pressed together.

"Floodpelt... you better come back from this battle." She murmured into his fur.

"I will."

...

Lightstar led her battle ready warriors over the moor. The blood red sun was peeking over the horizon. Stars were blinking out, one by one, but a large silver star hung over the moor.

_StarClan is still watching us._

Featherstar greeted Lightstar. Goldleaf pricked her ears. She heard yowls and heavy thundering of paws in the distance.

The other two Clans came with flashing claws, bared teeth, and glittering eyes. They were in a line, with Morningstar and Flowerstar in the head.

"We can avert this battle if you admit to stealing!" Morningstar challenged. Flowerstar remained silent, sizing up her opponents.

"Never, thieves!" Featherstar yowled.

With a roar, the sides clashed, and the war began.

Goldleaf was overwhelmed immediately. Fur flew and caterwauls echoed over the moor. She was faced by the ginger ThunderClan tom. He grinned, and flew at her. Goldleaf snarled and lashed her claws across his face. Blood dripped down the fur and he sank his teeth into her neck. She screeched and bucked, throwing him off. She dealt a blow to his face. He screamed and fled.

"You may have scared him off." A voice whispered into her ear. "But you'll never frighten me from my revenge."

Nightfire leapt at her.

**Cliffhangers... gotta luv em! xD Few more chappies and then we come to an end... never fear, though! And yes, hinting at some adult stuff in there... **


	10. Finale

**AH! We're finally at the finale of Teardrops! I had-pardon the pun- teardrops in my eyes as I wrote this.  
**_Nightfire leapt at her._  
Goldleaf rolled out of the way. She felt a pang in her stomach. Her eyes widened. _Oh, StarClan, no. No. Not now.  
_StarClan heard, and the pangs died. She dodged, but not fast enough, and Nightfire ripped her ear. Blood streamed down into one eye, blinding her. Nightfire was aiming to claw her soft stomach, and Goldleaf felt the fierce protection of a mother. She screeched and rolled, hitting Nightfire in the head with thorn-sharp claws.

Nightfire fell to the ground. Making sure Nightfire didn't get up, Goldleaf turned and pelted off, her stomach contracting. She gasped, but steeled herself and ran on. When she slowed for breath, a large tan tom loomed over her.

_Morningstar!_

The tom was about to attack, when he was slammed to the side by a large tom. "Run, Goldleaf!" yowled Floodpelt.

She cast a terrified glance over her shoulder, and fled. Soon, she clambered on a grassy hillock above the battle. She saw the place where Nightfire had lain was empty. Puzzled, she searched the battlefield.

She saw no black pelts among the fighting cats. As she was pondering this, a voice hissed. "Thought you got me, didn't you?"

A pair of paws roughly shoved her off the steep hill. She scrabbled, gaining a hold on the cliff. Her hind legs dangled off.  
Nightfire looked at her coldly. "No one to help, now." She said, turning and running. Goldleaf sank her claws into the soft dirt, struggling to keep on.

Goldleaf was about to plummet off the hill, surely leading to death from such a height, when she felt a burst of energy run through her. A voice whispered to her, and she thought she saw a faint grey outline with eyes like two twin stars hauling her up the cliff.

_Courage, Goldleaf. Think of your kit._

Wolfstar?

__The grey outline vanished, and Goldleaf felt her strength renew. She ran back to battle.  
"I will fight!"

...  
The battle was still going, cats determined not to give in. Thistlepelt, one of the senior warriors, had fallen in battle. No one had time to mourn the she cat, though they were forced to battle on.

Goldleaf took down cat after cat in her fury. She saw Morningstar lying limp in the grass, blood smeared around him. She hoped Floodpelt hadn't been the one to slay him  
She turned and gasped when amber eyes met her own.

Claws ripped down her pelt. Nightfire was back, and her cold need for revenge was focused on Goldleaf. Teeth sank into her shoulder, her flank, her back. Claws ripped down her side, and finally Nightfire left Goldleaf lying on the ground. Her body shuddered, and the pain doubled. She was kitting, at the worst time.

Goldleaf yowled weakly in pain. In a flash, Floodpelt was standing over her. "No!" he said. "No! Who did this to you?"

"N.. Nightfire..."

He raced off. Dimly she heard a wail of pain, and a snarl.

"How could you!" She saw him sink his claws into the black she cats neck. Nightfire fell for the final time.

Floodpelt was back. She wailed as another massive shudder rippled through her. She raised her head.  
"Floodpelt... I... I love you."

Tears were streaming out of his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that had captured her. Teardrops landed on her fur. Her thoughts grew dim. She felt something slide out of her. _How strange. _She thought foggily.  
"Good bye, Floodpelt..."

He laid his head on her shoulder. "I will see you in the stars, Goldleaf... wait for me."

"I will..."

She shuddered one more time, and her contractions stilled. She struggled for a breath, and she breathed one more time as her chest grew still.

As one life left this world, another came into being.

...

_A path stretched ahead of her. She looked down. Her paws were a translucnent white. How strange.  
Suddenly the memories came rushing back, and she looked behing her.  
_

_There she was... but she was still, and Floodpelt was weeping into her fur. She saw a small bundle._

"It will be fine."_  
She heard. She turned and saw Wolfstar and, behind him, Thistlepelt, looking sorrowfully at the bundle. "It is yours and Floodpelt's kit."_

"_But... It will die! It needs milk, and-"_

"_Silverclaw can take it in."_

"_But it will never know me, it will never know its mother."_

"_Floodpelt will keep your memory alive. He will be a father to this kit."_

_She gazed down on her mate and kit. _

"_Can I at least... say good bye?"  
Wolfstar nodded, her sorrow reflected in his orange eyes. _

_She stepped off the star path, and wrapped around Floodpelt. "Good bye, my love." She whispered to him.  
He raised his muzzle, and saw her faint golden outline. "Goldleaf," he whispered. "Goodbye."  
As her spirit left, she whispered, "Keep me alive in Falconkit."  
He raised his muzzle as she named her kit in that sentence.  
"Falconkit." He said, a sad smile curling his muzzle._

...

RiverClan mourned and buried Thistlepelt and Goldleaf the next night. Floodpelt stood vigil for his lost mate and friend. Treetail mourned, getting through it with the help of Emberwhisker.

Falconkit was given to Silverclaw to nurse.  
The lost prey and territory was put right, and Morningstar was replaced by his deputy.  
No one knew where Nightfire went. Once Goldleaf thought she saw her padding the border of StarClan and the Place of No Stars, just inside StarClan territory.

She watched over her mate every day.

Floodpelt wandered out to the river.  
That night, a cat sat on the riverbank, looking at the golden star glowing down on him.

"I will always love you, my mate."

**Thanks to all reviewers who helped make this story possible! I have decided there will be a sequel- yes, you heard me- A sequel about Falconkit! There will be one more chapter after this, the epilogue, and then- *le gasp*- TEARDROPS WILL BE OVER! D: It's been quite a ride!**


	11. Epilogue and Final AN

_The stars glittered overhead. Goldleaf looked over at the sparkling cat next to her. "Is it time?" she asked. The other figure nodded._

_Goldleaf closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was in a small den. A gray cat, cold and still, lay curled up, in death looking as if he was merely asleep. She saw the spirit floating above the body._

"_Come." She said. The spirit rose and materialized, in the shape of the body below, only smoky. _

_It looked around wildly, and then saw her.  
"It's time, isn't it." It was a statement, not a question, and Goldleaf stepped toward her mate. _

"_You raised my little Falcon well. He can be on his own now."_

_Floodpelt ran toward her. "Oh, I've missed you."_

"_Me too." She whispered. "Me too."`_

_A golden star and a gray star were side by side in the sky that night. _

**So Teardrops has finally come to a close. The name of the sequel will be called 'Son of Gold,' and it will be up shortly. Many thanks to all the reviewers, and I have decided this will be a trilogy! Squee!**_  
_


End file.
